


I said no

by JustSomeAsshole



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sort of AU, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: "I told you not too" You said sternly, holding a firm grip on the green locks of Beetlejuice's hair.The demon whimpered at the pain, just 2 minutes after cumming he was already getting hard again."I - I'm sorry. You, you were- " his eyes were barely staying open."I was what?" His head was yanked upward so that you two were almost face to face."I couldn't help it, you're s-so good" A moan ghosted past his lips breathlessly at the extra tug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed it from Lydia to reader. 
> 
> Dont own the characters, entirely fictional.

You seemed to be in utter bliss, head leant back as you ground yourself across his pelvis, when you started touching your clit and working yourself faster and faster, Beetlejuice thrust upwards in reflex to your inner walls squeezing him incredibly tight, and warm and _wet_ and good and oh god. 

A hot coil tightened endlessly at the pit of his stomach, alerting him to the fact that if you kept clenching and rising and falling he was gonna explode, he almost didn't care what would happen if he did, however much he feared what you would do to him. The thought alone sent a chill down his spine, a chill soon replaced with arousal and heat.

"Uhh Beej yes. Gonna make me cum so good baby" 

A final couple strokes of your clit and you were moaning and cursing, you clenched around his cock and he went weak. 

"Y/n, fu-fuck" he was so breathless and close.

Your head snapped forward and you stopped moving, one hand became tangled in his hair, tugging upwards.

"You don't cum until I say. Got it?" 

Beetlejuice's eyes rolled back into his head, the pain was almost too good.

"God, y/m, so close. Please" the senselessness and lack of sentence structure made it very obvious to you that he wouldn't be able to hold on.

"Do you wanna know what happens if you cum?" You started moving again, ever so slowly.

"W-what?" Every single muscle in his body was clenched, desperately trying to stop the inevitable.

You cackled, evilly, and let go of his hair, instead you pushed his chest to make him lie flat on the carpet. 

"Y/n I cant-hold it. Fuhhckk. Christ" that coil snapped and his back arched upwards, thrusting one last time as he burst inside you before collapsing back to the floor. 

"What did I just say?" Okay, now you sounded pissed and Beetlejuice was too out of it to comprehend what you said.

"I - uh" he said nervously 

"I told you not too" You said sternly, holding a firm grip on the green locks of Beetlejuice's hair once again. 

The demon whimpered at the pain, just 2 minutes after cumming he was already getting worked up again.

"I - I'm sorry. You, you were- " his eyes were barely staying open.

"I was what?" A sharp yank on his hair made it so you two were almost face to face. 

"I couldn't help it, you're s-so good" A moan ghosted past his lips breathlessly at the extra tug.

"So it's my fault that you can't hold on?" You said sarcastically 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry -fuck" he was finding it unfairly hard to concentrate.

"You dont seem very sorry" you punctuated your retort by squeezing particularly hard around his cock before lifting off, and letting go of his hair. 

"In fact you seem to be rather enjoying it" 

"I - _uhhnnngg _" a sharp flick to the base of his quickly hardening cock cut him off mid sentence. "Sen-sensitve" he choked out, gasping in light pain.

"See what I mean? Already so horny for me, I guess I need to find a way to make sure you do as you're told and don't cum again" 

When you got up, Beetlejuice's pulse rate rapidly grew with anticipation, and fear, yeah, mainly fear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, if you don't like femdom then ya dont wanna read this, it's not too bad but, yeah, it's a bit much.

"Look at you; practically begging for punishment. Is that what you want? For me to punish you" you radiated power and dominance, and with the heel of your foot on his chest, pressing him down, Beetlejuice could do literally nothing but accept the fact that you were gonna do and get what you wanted, and in all honesty, he was totally up for that. 

"Fuhck" he moaned in agreement. 

With your legs bent at the knees, you knelt in between his thighs, your warm breath tickling the sensitive skin at the tip of his cock, making him shiver. 

"Stay" you warned, seeing him try to raise his head to look at you, when you were satisfied that Beej wasnt going to lean up you took your hands out from behind your back. In your pale palms were a ring, and a small remote, of which you swiftly slid over the hardened shaft of his cock and fastened in place.

"What the -" Beetlejuice began to question.

Sharp, amazing vibrations were shooting through him, all he could do was lie still and _feel _everything, due to that post-orgasmic sensitivity in his dick, it meant he had to fight so hard to keep cool and not hyperventilate. 

"Hummghhh" Beetlejuice groaned in that deep, gravelly voice, "y/n..."

"Yes Beetlejuice?" As your intonation rose, so did the vibration settings, Beetlejuice cried out and gripped the floor with sweaty hands. 

"Is there something you wanna say?" Again, the speed went up a level. 

He was pretty sure that right about now his cock was gonna shoot off, there was no way he would survive this, so, so much was happening and he couldn't feel it all at once. If you wanted him to last long then you were going at it the wrong way because he couldn't stop himself from cumming if your life depended on it (although his might). 

"Gonna cum, gonna cum, _please" _And then everything that was too much was gone.Beetlejuice was sweating, panting, gasping, pleading for it. Unfortunately for him, you were not in the mood to let him have his way, in fact you were rather determined to keep him right there, on the edge, helpless and needy. It was all he deserved. 

A frustrated Beetlejuice huffed and rolled his head side to side, the vibrations were still oscillating through his body. 

"Unless you want me to keep you like this until Monday, I suggest you do as you're told" 

Monday?! But it was only Wednesday. That's 1,2,3.....that's 5 days! 

"Okay, okay" he breathed out, "but please, please, take it off, please" he said, referring to the ring.

"Why? Too much for you BJ?" You punctuated by turning it on and up to its highest setting, all the muscles in his body contracted at the same time, arching his back and leaving him writhing on the floor. 

"Y/n.. please" he begged "turn it- onmfffghhg" that was it, you was actually going to re-kill him. "I can't, please, fuckk" 

You quite clearly werent going to take pity on him.

"Hmm, but clearly you can" the demon didnt have a chance to reply as your wet, hot mouth was surrounding the leaking, purple tip of his engorged cock. 

An embarrassingly desperate whine left his throat on impact, "g - cum, close" 

"Oh no you're not" you said determinedly, lifting your head and with the press of a button stopped Beetlejuice's panting and writhing and moaning and left his body splayed out on the floor. 

"Fucking. Hell" he groaned.

"Something to say?" You snapped.

"Please, please, I will do anything, I dont want to, but, please let me cum"

You was smiling, unusual for you. "But this is so fun"

Beetlejuice whimpered, okay even he could admit that this was fucking hot. You were so much more mature than he was, and when you combine that with his quite obvious mummy issues, you made a pretty good team. 

However, despite all that, he was becoming restless and needy and if he wasnt allowed release soon, he might actually pass out. 

"Hey, you can always, ya know" 

Beetlejuice worked out what you were referring to, and refused to even consider backing out and safewording, plus, he knew that all this 'working up to it' meant that it was. Gonna. Be. Amazing. When it actually happened. 

He shook his head confidently, stubbornly even.

You slowly moved your hand, making sure he could see, towards his cock, slender fingers found their way around the shaft and wrapped tightly. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the ghost as the grip on him tightened.

"Fuck" Beetlejuice cursed softly, as your other hand reached for that damned remote, "n, no, dont. Please" he couldn't handle that again.

You must've taken pity on him because your hand retreated and parked itself by your side, "okay, you want to cum. But you've got to do something for me first" 


	3. Chapter 3

That tongue was so good, so long, he managed to "uhnmgg, right there Beej" make you feel so good every time. He licked over your clit and your body girated down onto him, eager to get more of it. 

Hmm, the pressure was so fucking good and he was dipping his tongue in and out of you, moving with you as you ground yourself down. 

You let out a high pitched moan, "just like that, yesss" 

The closer you got, the more desperate Beetlejuice was to make you orgasm, putting in everything he had he was yearning to hear you moan his name. And _oh god you_ was pulling on his hair again and yanking so hard, you were definitely close, just a bit more, he pushed further and "Beetlejuice!" You cried out. He felt you tighten in his mouth as you rode out the aftershocks. 

The fingers in his hair disapeared and you pushed yourself off him to stand, a leg either side his head, giving him a great view of the sickness between your thighs. 

"You've got such a good mouth, BJ, it's a shame you dont know when to close it" you complimented (kinda) 

Your slim figure moved to stand at his feet and knelt down, again (honestly this entire thing is very deja vu), "still so hard for me Beej" you said as you held him in your palm and ever so lightly started to pump up and down. 

He managed a small moan in agreement, shaking. 

Unngh, your speed increased, Beetlejuice was keening on the floor, so needy, with a serious case of blue balls. 

You were, you were jerking him off, it really wasnt going to take very long to get him to where he wanted to be. 

"_F__uuck_ yes. Just like -- christ, yeah" BJ was verbally spewing, overwhelmed entirely and close, so close, for the 3rd time in the last hour. 

"Cum for me, Beetlejuice, do it" 

And for once he actually did as he was told, he could feel it travel through his body and his pelvic muscles contracted so hard, streaks of white shot onto your fist. Explosions, pleasure and so many fucking amazing chemicals were all intertwining into a...cocktail of sexual energy. 

"Y/n..." Beetlejuice was so drained and out of it that it came out barely audible. You wiped your hand off on BJ's discarded shirt. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave a comment, lemme know how it was and if there's any other Beetlejuice fics you wanna see, in a similar style.


End file.
